Writing Seals
by Quantum Tesseract
Summary: There are many theories on how seals work. Some say they are written in the language of the gods, others in the tongue of some long-dead race. All work on seals thus far has been trial and error, with uses of individual kanji and shapes slowly struggled out. work on seals continues with no end in sight until one day a child is born who can end the quest. An Insert story. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, my name would be Masashi Kishimoto, a situation I am anxious to avoid because I like my name.**

Note: this is more of an insert instead of self-insert- this character is similar but not the same as me.

* * *

><p>I was very surprised to be born into Naruto. However, this wasn't the worst of it. While I love the manga, I was well aware of how bad conditions were for those outside of the top percentile. However, I was very anxious to become a ninja, using all the broken parts of chakra, my original ideas, and knowledge of how to perform advanced jutsus like rasengan. However, It was not to be. I was five years old when I realized why I could never be a ninja- I had asthma.<p>

This made all my plans go out the window. I couldn't run long distance, couldn't do taijutsu, breathe out fire jutsu, throw shuriken or kunai for extended periods of time or perform kenjutsu. In short, my situation was hopeless. Regardless, I was determined to learn something. I practiced chakra control for hours and learned every genjutsu my dad, a chūnin level ninja, would teach me. I went to the hospital and got medical texts and practiced healing cuts and abrasions with medical chakra.

However, this wasn't enough. There was too many things in the canon storyline that, if they went differently, could end the world. I drilled with weapons, until I could hit birds out of the sky. Then I went further- I got to the point where I could beat dad using only weapons. I trained and practiced lijutsu, until I could heal my bones if they broke, even if they were compound fractures. I wasn't Tsunade or Shizune by any means, but I was as good as Kabuto. I was good with chakra scalpels, and I practiced my water element until I could go toe to toe with a tokubetsu jonin.

I was 13, and working on including smell along with hearing and sight in my genjutsu, when I discovered my passion- fuinjutsu. I found a reference to it in the archives on advanced genjutsu, and decided to check it out. Making my own explosive tags would be useful, after all. I was surprised when I realized how easy it was, at least to me. It one month I went from explosions to bijuu, and after that, the sky was the limit. I recreated hiraishin, and made seals to combine elements for Mokuton, Hyōton, Futon, and many others. I made medical seals to heal people, even from the brink of death. I made regeneration seals which could "regenerate" someone's eyes into sharingan, byakugan or rinnegan.

It seemed almost too easy, but it was, too me at least, obvious why. Minato Namikaze, a seal master, could command death itself and capture the strongest of the bijuu. However, for all of his genius, his work and that of all other seal masters were based on long generations of trial and error, of laboring with their sciences to find shapes whose purpose they did not understand, and writing down kanji whose meaning was unclear. How much more could someone with a knowledge of advanced calculus and trigonometry, who could read seals and tell whether or not they would work, and how well, based on the very grammar?

The answer is everything. I am that person, one with an innate grasp of the true principles of fuinjutsu. I can tell with a glance the purpose of any seal. The origin of these symbols are unknown- some say they are celestial writing, the writing of the gods. Others say they are the script of a long dead race who bent the very universe to their every whim. I myself ask why it cannot be both. As for why I can use seals this way, I answer you: How could I not? It's English, after all.

Fin

**A/N- Just a little plot bunny that came through my head while I was reading Lay down your burdens by Ineedahaircut (a good book, I highly recommend). Kurama's description of seals intrigued me. I wondered what It would be like to understand seals that way. So, here it is, my very first FanFiction.**


End file.
